Jaina's Cybernetics
by Nikkster
Summary: AU Jaina gets wounded in the knee and needs a prosthetic replacement. Pairings:J/Z, J/TK, A/T. DISCONTINUED. Anyhoo, this was my first story. No wonder it sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story. Constructive criticism welcomed. (Also un-betaed. If you would like to beta, let me know.)**

She didn't see the blaster bolt coming until it was too late. The short yellow strip of light zoomed towards her knee, tearing through it. She had been battling with a humanoid from the Outer Rim. His skill with his durasteel blade didn't match hers with her lightsaber, and she killed him quickly. As she turned to find another opponent, the bolt hit her knee. She had seen it streaking through the air a split second after it hit her knee. The bolt tore her delicate ligaments, to meet the bone itself. Pain shot through her knee as she staggered, and she dropped her lightsaber, its violet blade still activated, as both of her hands went to her injured joint. She fell, her vision hazy. Anakin and Zekk both saw her as they were dueling, but Anakin's opponent was too strong for him to go and rescue his sister. Zekk, however, saw her and swiftly plunged his orange blade into his enemy's heart. He ran forward and picked up her blade. He deactivated it and hooked it on her belt.

She wanted to scream, _Don't worry about my blade! Get me to a medic! _But her mind was closing from the intense pain. She could barely see Jacen having trouble fighting, most likely because of her pain radiating through their bond. Zekk slipped his arms under her, and picked her up, bridal style. She rested her pounding head on his chest, content to let the man of her dreams hold her. She could feel his concern wash over her once he opened their bond. He let his head bend a little, so his face was centimeters from hers, though her face was turned in toward Zekk's chest. He was so warm, holding and comforting her, that Jaina's eyes started to close. Or it might just be the pain.

"I love you, Zekk." The words escaped her mouth, pulling at her heavy lips to form them. Having struggled to get him to hear them, she started to close her eyes and draw her legs in, her hand automatically going for her wound. Her last vision was Zekk moving his lips soundlessly as he looked at her with his gorgeous eyes, shock, pleasure, worry, and fear, all blended into one expression, love. Then her vision turned black as she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaina woke up in a med facility. She was staring at the roof of the regulation canopied bed. She knew it by its color sheets, an irregular shade of white. _I've been seeing way too much of these sheets, _thought she. She turned her head, only her head, as she was worried she might hurt her knee. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow. It was clean and damp. Putting her hands to her face, she felt that her skin was smooth and clean. _They must've put me in the bacta tank. _Her parents were looking at her, worry plain on their faces. Once they made eye contact with their daughter, their smiles broke out. Jaina's father wore the traditional lopsided Solo grin, and her mother smiled her real smile, the one she used at home, not in the New Republic. Jaina tried to sit up, but her father was out of his chair and helping her before she knew it.

She asked, "How's my knee?"

Leia responded, "You had an operation done. They gave you a prosthetic replacement." Jaina gasped and buried her face in her hands. Han patted her on the back. Jacen and Anakin burst in, Zekk and Tenel Ka hot on their heels. They stopped once they saw Jaina bent over, crying. Jacen tentatively walked over to the bed and hugged his sister. Anakin followed and hugged them both. Leia and Han quietly got up and left, leaving their daughter alone with her friends. As Jaina's brothers broke apart, Tenel Ka and Zekk sat down in the chairs that the Solos had vacated. Jacen sat down at the foot of the bed and Anakin sat on his lap.

Zekk tried not to look at her, but Tenel Ka broke the silence by saying, "Friend Jaina, did your parents break the news to you?" Jaina nodded and started to build mental walls around her. They all tried to reach out to her, give her a sort of lifeline, but Jaina had already encased herself in her mental fortress.


	3. Chapter 3

"NO! I CAN BE ALONE, JACEN! I'M NOT A BABY THAT HAS TO BE WATCHED! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Jacen backed up, his hands in the air in front of his chest protectively.

Jacen said quietly, "I know that, and you know that, but Mom doesn't. She knows that you will really yell at her, so she sends me to," here Jacen inserted air quotes, "Keep you company. I know, it's lame." Jaina stopped yelling, and took some deep breaths. She sat down on the edge of her bed and started to cry. Real, deep, heartwrenching sobs. Jacen walked over to his sister and put his arms around her loosely. His knee bumped into hers, and the metal felt cold through their jumpsuit legs. Jaina must've felt his knee too, because her sobs grew louder. Jacen tightened his arms slightly, and Jaina's arms slipped out and hugged him. Jacen could feel her tumulted feelings roll over him in waves.

"Jay, I know this is extremely hard for you. I know you think that no one knows what you're going through, but I know somewhat what you feel. I'm your twin, Jay, there's nothing you can't tell me," Jacen knew he sounded like his mother told him what to say, but he didn't care.

"I can't tell you my feelings for Zekk, can I now?" His sister pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. She was hiccuping and smiling a tentative little smile.

_She's learning to feel again,_ Jacen thought, amazed. _She's just remembering herself. _"Yes you can! In fact, I can probably get him to admit his feelings for you!"

Jaina's smile grew as she wiped her eyes and said, "And I can probably get Tenel Ka to admit her feelings for you!" Then she tilted her head, as if she was thinking about the truth of what she had just said.

"On second thought, probably not!" both Solo twins said at the same time. They started to laugh, and then the door opened. Jacen and his sister both turned their heads to see who stood in the doorway. Zekk of Ennth stood there, his hands in the low pockets of his jumpsuit, looking down at the floor sheepishly. Jacen could sense that he had been staring at Jaina a split second before.

"Join the party!" Jaina said as she laughed. "We were just up to-" Jacen put his hand over her mouth to clamp it shut before his sister could finish her sentence. Jaina's tounge sneaked out and she licked her twin's fingers. Jacen pulled his hand away and shrieked.

"GROSS!" Zekk laughed, considering Jacen wouldn't suddenly growl at him or anything. It was a little bit strange to hear Jaina yelling loudly, and then walk in and see her laughing hysterically. Jaina patted the spaces next to her on the bed, and then she crossed her legs. Since she was sitting on the edge of the bed, she teetered, and almost fell, save for Zekk anticipating such an accident and coming to her rescue. Jaina grinned sheepishly, and Zekk blurted, "Don't mention it." Jacen, sensing that the two wanted to be alone, said, "I'm going to go get a snack. Do you two want?" Zekk shook his head, distracted. Jaina murmured, "No, not really, maybe, but not now..." Jacen left the room without another word, smirking.

Zekk cleared his throat, uncomfortable, even though he had finally gotten some time alone with Jaina. Jaina's eyes were slightly tinged red and her face was pale. She patted the space next to her on the bed again. Jaina scooted back on the bed so her back was against the wall. "Soooooo,..."

Zekk saved her no pleasantries. "This is extremely awkward."

Jaina looked at him, and then looked down at her feet. She took off one boot, and then the other, putting both down next to each other in front of the bed. "How so?" she asked as she put her left boot down.

Zekk swallowed. The moment he had been anticipating and dreading was finally here. No matter how many times he said it to the mirror in his assigned quarters, he couldn't seem to say it now. "Well, three days ago we were in the middle of a battle, you get shot in the knee, I come and pick you up, you say you love me then pass out, I carry you almost a kilometer to the base, I get you in the bacta tank, the droids being busy with about fifteen other patients, the battle finishes as I stay by your tank for a day, Jacen bringing me my meals, I get you out, worrying because you were still unconscious, got you on the table and held your hand with your mother holding your other one, as you got your knee replaced, you woke up an hour after the operation, you become disconnected, cranky, tense, and a whole lot of other things besides loving for almost two days, until you break down and yell at your twin, I go inside to stop it and find the two of you laughing hysterically, Jacen leaves to," here Zekk inserted air quotes, "'get a snack', and I say this is extremely awkward. So, there you are."

Zekk pulled over a chair and sat down, his face expressionless. Jaina stared at him, her face full of compassion. "You carried me all the way here?"

Zekk nodded impatiently. "Yes, we've already established that fact."

Jaina rolled her eyes at him. "But my point is, you got me in the bacta tank. And out of it."

Zekk colored slightly. "Yes. Your parents weren't so happy about the latter, but I didn't see them toweling their unconscious daughter off."

Jaina laughed. "I assume you wouldn't let them. I'm no idiot."

Zekk colored a deeper red. "Well... I was worried!"

Jaina slipped off of her bed and came up to Zekk. Her knee brushed against his, but she ignored it. He looked at her, and swallowed. She was even more beautiful when her face was centimeters from his. She whispered, "Thank you." She began to close the distance between them and Zekk reached up to her. Their lips met, and then a yell shattered the silence.

"ZEKK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!" Zekk pulled away immediatley, as did Jaina.

"GET OVER HERE, YOUNG LADY!" Jaina shot an apologetic look at Zekk, and said to him through the Force, _Sorry! You know my dad! I'll-I'll tell him that was me, not you. _

Zekk smiled inwardly and got up off the chair. He walked over to Han, who looked just about ready to kill him. Knowing Han, that probably wasn't just a threat. "AND YOU!"

Zekk's hands flew up in front of him like Jacen's had been. Han's hand went to the back of his neck and led him out the door, holding onto Jaina with his other hand. Leia stood opposite the three, looking at Han with contmept. Han grinned sheepishly and let go of Zekk, who reached up to his neck to massage it. Leia walked the two steps to Han and began talking with him.

"Han, she's seventeen,"

"And your point is? She'll always-,"

"And you've got to let her go! She's almost a Jedi Knight, you can't keep being this protective!"

"Leia, stop-,"

"You were lucky enough, my father-,"

Jaina muttered to Zekk, "Count yourself among the lucky. My dad doesn't have a lightsaber!"

"Put me on a torture rack!"

"Han, that's not the point!"

"Damn well that's the point!"

"HAN!"

"Leia, this has nothing to do with you!"

"Damn, Han! Jaina's my daughter too, and at least I can let go of her!"

"Leia, it's not about that!"

"YES IT IS, HAN! IT ALL IS!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I'm an awful writer, but could you please reveiw?? It would make me very happy!**

Anakin casually asked Jacen, "When do you think they'll be done?"

Jacen shook his head and helped himself to more sweetseeds from the bag Anakin was holding. His brother had a point. Jaina's first kiss and Dad had to ruin it.

"What's up?"

Anakin turned his head to see Tahiri Veila standing there, bare feet and all. Anakin's eyes were drawn to her feet and he gulped. Jacen said in a bored tone, "Jaina was kissing Zekk for barely three seconds, and Dad has to go in and ruin it. I mean, where is his common sense?"

Tahiri looked at him quizzically. "What would he say about when you were kissing Tenel Ka?"

Jacen's cheeks turned bright red. "He doesn't know about that. Yet."

Anakin swallowed the food in his mouth and said, "Who's he? Dad? Or Isolder?"

Jacen colored again and helped himself to more food. Tahiri sat down next to Anakin. Her side was pressed against his, and he gulped. Tahiri seemed not to have noticed it, and reached over him to get some seeds.

* * *

"Thanks for that, Mom."

"Don't mention it. Fathers are overprotective, mothers aren't."

"What about your first kiss, Mom? Surely your father would make it a point to be an overprotective father, correct?"

"Well, I really didn't get in trouble for it. My first kiss was a lifelong friend on Alderaan when I was thirteen. I must say, being a princess is hard when every boy is falling in love with you, left and right."

"Mom, surely I have better things to do than to discover that my mother had her first kiss when she was younger than I am now. It's very offensive."

"Dear, I never really loved the men on Alderaan and everywhere else. I thought I did, but the first person that I kissed because I loved them was your father."

"But at the time of your first kiss with him, you hated him."

"Nah. Not really. He thinks I hated him, but really I was hiding my feelings for him. Sort of like the way he did then, although his way was much more forward."

"Is that really surprising? I mean, we are talking about Dad!"

"Dear, deep down he really knows that he should let you go, but he doesn't want to admit his baby girl is all grown up. No parent does."

"Not even non-overprotective mothers?"

"Not even non-overprotective mothers. Now, tell me, dear, was it really you that kissed him? Or did he kiss you?"

"Jedi don't lie. I really kissed him."

"Good. I know that if you lied to your father, you wouldn't lie to me. Would you?"

"I told you. Jedi don't lie."

"Except when they do."

"Which is when their life, the galaxy, the planet, the Jedi Order, the universe, depends on it!"

"Good point. I guess you're right."

"I always am."

"No, that's me."

"Good point."

"Jaina, I have a meeting."

"Oh, okay then. I'll just go annoy the boys."

"Jacen and Anakin are down the hall with Tahiri, busy stuffing their faces."

"You know me so well."

"Yes, I do."

* * *

"Hey guys."

Jaina sat down next to Tahiri as she stole the bag of food from Anakin, who protested. Jacen said, "That was extremely unfair."

Jaina nodded. She handed the bag back to her brother, and stood up. She grabbed Tahiri's hand and pulled her up. The two young women walked back up the hall, towards Jaina's room.

**A/N: This was just a filler chapter. There's going to be a J/TK moment soon. As well as some twinly advice!! (Guess who!)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, so you need advice on my brother?

"Yes."

"Well, here's a datapad that I wrote down all the basics."

"Like what?"

"Like his favorite color, the type of food he likes, what he likes in girls, you know, that type of stuff."

Tahiri looked at the datapad, which had several files listed. She clicked on one that said Foods. Two more files popped up. They read, Junky, and Non-Junky. Tahiri smiled. Returning to the original list, she clicked on another file. She explored the datapad for awhile, not noticing that Jaina was writing on another datapad. Jaina finished the note she had been writing, and then said to Tahiri, "The passcode to turn that off is 5379. The one to turn it on on that list is 1222227593940. I put it on a memory thingie that says it when your voice asks it."

Tahiri nodded. It seemed simple enough.

"Now scat and finish reading that thing. I have some stuff to do."

* * *

"Bare feet? It's her bare feet that have been driving you nuts?? I don't believe that. Her hair, her eyes maybe, but bare feet?? That's just crazy!"

Anakin took a deep breath. Jacen could be so frustrating sometimes. "It's not really her bare feet, it's just any exposed skin! That normally isn't exposed. Like her face doesn't count.

Jacen raised his eyebrow. "I highly doubt that. You probably should only be looking at her face if you want to have a chance with her."

Anakin's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Jacen. I don't care. Just tell me what you do to stop the dreams!"

Jacen crossed his arms. "I don't do anything."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Your dreams, not mine."

Jacen rolled his eyes, looking a bit like Han as he did. "I don't do anything. I told you."

Anakin's mouth popped open. "But then how do you control your-,"

"Desire would be a good word. But trust me. It takes a while if you're not a Jedi to stop dreaming, but you are a Jedi. I wouldn't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it? A, I can't even train with her, and B, what does being a Jedi have to do with it?"

"Dear brother, Jedi don't want the dreams."

Anakin's mouth popped open again. "So are you saying regular people actually like the dreams?"

Jacen looked down at the floor. This was going to be harder than he thought. "I don't know. I'm not regular. But all of the Jedi that I've spoken to don't want it. Oh, and your sole purpose in life is to help the galaxy. Regular people don't have that. Regular people focus on, well, regular things!"

Anakin folded his arms. "What male, teenaged Jedi talk to you about that?"

Jacen looked at the floor, knowing that they were getting on shaky ground. "I don't know."

Anakin looked at his brother. "Jacen, I'm not an idiot."

"I know you aren't. Sometimes you're smarter than me."

"Not Jaina, though. Wait! Someone came to you about Jaina, correct?"

"Yes. As you said, you're no idiot. Figure it out."

"Dad's no idiot either!"

"Which means??"

"Ugh, Jacen! It's why he's so overprotective of Jaina! Because a boy who would be kissing her probably also has the dreams!"

"Bingo."

"So did Isolder-"

"We're not talking about that."

"Well, then tell me how you dealt with it."

Jacen bit his lip. "Why the past tense?"

Anakin's eyes widened in understanding. "You mean-"

"YES!" Jacen bellowed. His eyes widened at something behind Anakin, who spun around. Their sister Jaina was leaning against the doorway, with an amused look on her face and a datapad in her hand.

"So what did Isolder do?"


	6. Chapter 6

"A, you know the answer to that question," here Jaina grinned, "and B, WHY ARE YOU EAVESDROPPING??"

"Sheesh, Jacen, I'm just here with what you wanted."

"How much did you hear, Jai?"

"Don't worry. Not that much."

Anakin nodded at Jacen, because if she had heard the bit about her...

Jaina suddenly walked up to Jacen and flung her arms around her twin. Jacen, looking extremely baffled, hugged her back.

Anakin shuffled over to his siblings and hugged them.

They hugged him back.

For a little while they stayed like that, drinking in the warmth of each other, but then Anakin's leg hit Jaina's.

She pulled away, and left the room, leaving the datapad on top of one of Jacen's cages.

Tahiri was lying on her bed, reading from the datapad that Jaina had given her.

One file said that this info was just to have to know about him, not to manipulate to get Anakin to like Tahiri, considering that he already did.

Tahiri turned the datapad off using the passcode 5379.

Then she went to bed.


End file.
